The present invention relates to wireless messaging devices such as two-way pagers, wireless telephones and personal digital assistants (PDA""s) and, electronic media systems such as, electronic mail systems, electronic commerce systems and storage and retrieval systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to two-way wireless email devices and associated systems.
The present invention generally relates to systems and/or methods for wireless messaging. In one embodiment, the present invention provides a method for providing direct message access to a user having a wireless messaging device configured to receive text messages. The method includes the steps of: receiving a message intended for the user; storing the message; assigning a message identifier to the message, the message identifier including a callback number; and transmitting to the wireless messaging device a message comprising the message identifier.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for notifying a user who is in possession of a wireless messaging device configured to receive text messages that the user has a voice message and for providing the user with direct access to the voice message. The method includes the steps of: storing the voice message; associating a message code with the voice message; generating a text message, wherein the text message includes the message code; transmitting the text message to the wireless messaging device; receiving at a voice message processor a telephone call placed from the wireless messaging device; receiving the message code from the wireless messaging device; using the message code transmitted from the wireless messaging device to retrieve the stored voice message; and transmitting the voice message to the wireless messaging device, thereby enabling the wireless messaging device to reproduce the voice message.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for notifying a user who is in possession of a wireless messaging device configured to receive text messages that the user has a voice message and for providing the user with direct access to the voice message. The method includes the steps of: storing the voice message; associating a message code with the voice message, the message code including a callback number; generating a text message, wherein the text message includes the message code; transmitting the text message to the wireless messaging device; receiving at a voice message processor a telephone call placed from the wireless messaging device, wherein the telephone number associated with the telephone call is the callback number; retrieving the stored voice message; and transmitting the voice message to the wireless messaging device, thereby enabling the wireless messaging device to reproduce the voice message.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for enabling a user having a wireless messaging device capable of receiving text messages and making telephone calls to create a voice message in reply to a message intended for the user and to have the voice message transmitted to the originator of the message intended for the user. The method includes the steps of: receiving the message intended for the user, wherein the message intended for the user comprises a body and a header; storing the message intended for the user; assigning a message identifier to the message intended for the user; transmitting the message identifier and at least part of the message header to the wireless messaging device; receiving, at a message processor, a phone call placed by the wireless messaging device; prompting the user of the wireless messaging device to transmit a message identifier to the message processor; receiving a message identifier transmitted by the wireless messaging device; prompting the user of the wireless messaging device to dictate a voice message; recording the voice message dictated by the user; determining an address associated with the originator of the message intended for the user; and transmitting the recorded voice message to the address.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for enabling a user having a wireless messaging device capable of receiving text messages and making telephone calls to create a voice message in reply to a message intended for the user and to have the voice message transmitted to the originator of the message intended for the user. The method includes the steps of: receiving the message intended for the user, wherein the message intended for the user comprises a body and a header; storing the message intended for the user; assigning a message identifier to the message intended for the user, the message identifier including a callback number; transmitting the message identifier and at least part of the message header to the wireless messaging device; receiving, at a message processor, a telephone call placed by the wireless messaging device, wherein the telephone number associated with the telephone call is the callback number; prompting the user of the wireless messaging device to dictate a voice message; recording the voice message dictated by the user; determining an address associated with the originator of the message intended for the user; and transmitting the recorded voice message to the address.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for sending messages to a wireless messaging device. The method includes the steps of: receiving at an email server a first message intended for the wireless messaging device; holding the first message at the email server until the wireless messaging device is on line; detecting that the wireless messaging device is on line; assigning a message identifier to the first message, the message identifier including a callback number; and delivering a second message to the wireless messaging device only after detecting that the wireless messaging device is on line, wherein the second message includes the message identifier.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.